Fifty Themes: Akihiko x Mitsuru
by Luminous Alien
Summary: 50 Themes of AkiMitsu. "He's a fighter, she's a thinker. He's reckless, and she's calm. Perfectly made for each other? Hell yes." :SPOILERS:


**Disclaimer:** Persona 3 belongs to _ATLUS_. If it belonged to me, I would've made Akihiko and Mitsuru a_ canon_ couple. :D

Please read this at your own risk. xD

* * *

**50 Themes: Akihiko x Mitsuru**

**1. Opposites**

He's a _fighter_, she's a _thinker_. He's reckless, and she's calm. Perfectly made for each other? Hell _yes_.

**2. Leadership**

Mitsuru is the Student Council President. Akihiko, on the other hand, is the Captain of the Boxing Club. Senpais gotta have that blood running through.

**3. Golden**

Akihiko is Gekkoukan's _Golden_ Boy, and Mitsuru is Gekkoukan's_ Golden _Girl. Imagine how _golden_ this pairing is.

**4. Persona**

Penthesilea's Arcana is the Empress. Polydeuces' Arcana is the Emperor. Quite a _match_, eh?

**5. Weakness**

Polydeuces is a _lightning_-based Persona, and its weakness is _ice_. _Uh-oh_.

**6. Afraid**

Akihiko had always _feared_ Mitsuru. May it be her infamous _executions_, Polydeuces' _weakness_ to ice, or even facing the _wrath_ of Mitsuru herself. A rain of fencing épées hurt. _A lot_.

**7. Prerequisites**

To get near _him_, you'll have to _have _that level 4 _Charm_ to deflect the stares of Akihiko's _rabid_, if not, _obsessive_ fangirls. To get near _her_, you'll need the _maximum_ level of _Academics _to impress Mitsuru_. _What the hell?!

**8. Seniors**

They were always left behind to study, at nights that weren't spent in Tartarus. Time was fast; she'd just given him an Evoker in middle school and now they're graduating.

**9. Babysitter**

Mitsuru doesn't allow Akihiko to take part in Tartarus visits when he still had those broken ribs. So he shrugs and pouts by then. "You ain't my babysitter, y'know."

**10. Prohibited**

The younger SEES members found it _interesting_ where their upperclassmen would go on nights like this, since they weren't allowed to explore Tartarus without one of the seniors around. So they pushed the idea that the two were _secretly dating_; but they weren't. They would rather take those long walks and talk about everything that worries them. To be _particular_.

**11. Armor**

Akihiko was just as _flustered _as Yukari when she wore those Battle Panties, supposedly a high-cut armor found in rare chests. But when Mitsuru wore the same, he could just _drop dead_ in front of the party. Man, she's hot _and_ gorgeous.

**12. French**

Akihiko always understood Mitsuru's _French_ and her _love for French_, eversince they were in middle school. One full moon, "_Trés bien_," she says, when Junpei unlocks the door to the gym. "_Oui_." Akihiko replies. Lousy _seniors_ and their lousy _French_, as Junpei would say.

**13. Rescue**

The hour they rescued Fuuka Yamagishi, _as she was wandering inside Tartarus_, was also the hour they had to rescue Mitsuru and Yukari from the clutches of the _Empress and Emperor Arcana_. Mitsuru desperately fought back, but she was caught and thrown in midair. Good thing though, Akihiko was able to _catch_ her.

**14. Swimsuits**

During their stay in Yakushima, Mitsuru wore an elegant two piece that _barely_ covered up her skin. Meanwhile, Akihiko's swimsuit was even more _revealing_. Who'd have thought he had the confidence to wear that kind of speedos. Ugh, _sexy_ _senpais_.

**15. Lovers**

_Arcana, _not literally the _term_. A _hypnotized_ Mitsuru only in her bath towel could make Akihiko panic within seconds of recovering, in fear she might _misunderstand_. She_ didn't_ though, after regaining her senses. '_That bastard Lovers Arcana! I swear, when it comes back, I'll punch it to its demise!_' Akihiko thought, as he reddened from the memory.

**16. Awkwardness**

Since then, Akihiko and Mitsuru found it awkward to talk to one another. How would you be able to talk to someone who's _pinned_ you down while wearing a bath towel under the influence of an Arcana? And how would you be able to talk to someone who's_ witnessed_ you doing so?

**17. Pheromones**

He's had it. He couldn't take it anymore. A sudden surge of his manly pheromones caused half the female society of Gekkoukan to follow him around, even _outside the dorm_. So this sparked Mitsuru's annoyance, and with an icy glare, was able to drive them away. "Thanks, Mitsuru. Gee, this day's _rougher_ than it usually is!"

**18. Festival**

She had looked forward into this—she was the Student Council President, after all. It took months to prepare. And he looked forward into this too—as a classmate of his told him that the President wasn't being a _killjoy_,_ or was tricked by her classmates_, into wearing a _maid costume_ at the Cultural Festival. Akihiko sighed, '_At least she didn't execute them.' Too bad a typhoon is on its way though._

**19. Rain**

For the first time in her life, Mitsuru had forgotten something; and that was to bring an _umbrella_. She deemed herself irresponsible as she knew a typhoon would soon hit the coast, so she approached Akihiko. "Heh, I don't have one too, Mitsuru. Let's just run!" "I don't know about this, Akihiko—" And there she was, her wrist being held by Akihiko, and it was her _first time getting soaked into the rain_. She had a fever afterwards.

**20. Shinjiro**

Akihiko was _thankful_ enough that his best friend wasn't killed, but his coma caused the former to break down in front of Mitsuru. The three of them were the _original _SEES members, so he knew Mitsuru would understand anyway and sobbed. To his surprise, Mitsuru enclosed her arms around him, comforting him at the stance. _Shinji, who was clever enough, knew how the two had feelings for each other, and yet he never spoke about it._

**21. Devastated**

Mitsuru's devastated outbursts when Takeharu Kirijo died in his daughter's arms was a _lot_ for Akihiko to take.

**22. Bastard**

That damned Ikutsuki. _How dare he make a fool of us!_

**23. Shoulder**

He_ knew_ what had to be done. Actually, _maybe he didn't_. But he just did. Akihiko lent her his shoulder as she wailed from her father's untimely death, until she finally succumbed into sleep. He didn't try anything _funny_ though, he might end up _executed_. Though Mitsuru woke up, surprised, she could only utter a simple "_Thank you._"

**24. Execution**

Yukari, Fuuka, and Hamuko could've sworn they saw how _freaked out_ Akihiko was to Mitsuru's "I'll _execute_ you all!" when they peeked into the hot springs.

**25. Bliss**

Due to the prior events, Mitsuru didn't even stop to glance at Akihiko and the boys. His heart nearly sank, but then Ryoji, being the 'good guy' he is, reminds Akihiko that _"Ignorance is a bliss."_

**26. Service**

If it wasn't Hamuko, Akihiko would've sent her flying from the hundredth floor of Tartarus for making him wear a _tux._ And if it wasn't Hamuko, Mitsuru would've cast abdominable _Bufudynes_ on her, for making her wear a _maid outfit_._ Inside_ Tartarus.

**27. Perverted**

Akihiko's a man. If it's about his raging _hormones_, it's only natural for a guy to _fantasize_. But he could _never_ think the same way again, after Hamuko equipped Mitsuru in her_ elegant bikini_, and then Mitsuru owned dozens of Shadows simultaneously. He knew the_ consequences_.

**28. Hairdo**

It was supposedly an _ordinary_ day—but Hamuko did something that made the boys flush in shades of crimson upon exposing the girls' _experimental_ hairstyles; Yukari had her her hair tied in a side ponytail, Fuuka and Aigis wore hair extensions, and Mitsuru... had _pigtails_. Akihiko swore he could die any minute from the _cuteness_.

**29. Damage**

While Ryoji was able to _hit_ on Mitsuru, _and still lived despite doing so_, the damage he dealt on Aigis was another story. Akihiko felt his blood boil at the former—he didn't know why.

**30. Choice**

Hamuko was given a choice; to let Ryoji live, or to kill him. Meanwhile, Akihiko also gave himself a choice; to let Mitsuru know about what he felt for her, or to feign ignorance and cling on to their so-called '_friendship_'.

**31. Kimono**

At New Years, Akihiko couldn't talk to Mitsuru without blushing. She's a _goddess_ in that kimono of hers. "H-Happy New Year, Mitsuru."

**32. Ramen**

By the midst of January, Akihiko had treated Junpei, Yukari, Hamuko, and Aigis at Hagakure. He remembered having invited Mitsuru too, but she wouldn't leave the dorm unattended. So without anyone's knowledge _that it was actually for Mitsuru_, he ordered a take out. They went back to the dorm, and he handed it to Mitsuru as soon as the younger SEES members went upstairs. Unbeknownst to them, they were being peeked at from the command room, Hamuko being the primary culprit.

**33. Nervous**

Akihiko and Mitsuru took the college entrance exams. Mitsuru was calm, as always. But Akihiko? He's _shakin'_.

**34. Dog**

Even Koro-chan could sniff their cooties meters away, as everyone walked to Naganaki Shrine, at the 29th of January. Akihiko's bad at hiding, after all. And Mitsuru _somehow_ managed to deceive the others about her _true emotions_, but Koromaru could _see _through it clearly with his red eyes.

**35. Nyx**

It's the _promised day_. But not even Nyx could destroy their seemingly _platonic_ relationship.

**36. Sacrifice**

Hamuko loved her friends dearly. That's how she saw through everything, even through Akihiko and Mitsuru. And she wanted them to get rid of the pain, to be happy, and to live their lives. Then she _sacrificed_ herself as a seal between Nyx and Erebus, to save both humanity and her precious friends.

**37. Graduation**

It was Graduation Day when they remembered their promise. And it was that day when Akihiko decided to _confess_ his feelings for Mitsuru. Just like what Hamuko had wished for, to be _true_ to one's feelings, on behalf of her death.

**38. Guilt**

Akihiko _loved_ her. But he didn't have enough courage to _stop_ her from leaving. He felt _guilty_, unable to _chase_ the woman he loved all along. Mitsuru _loved_ him too. But it wasn't time yet. She felt _guilty_, leaving for France and unable to say goodbye to Akihiko properly.

**39. Successful**

Mitsuru continued as the CEO of Kirijo Electronics, and Akihiko made way in his boxing career, being sponsored by a lot of _protein_ _shits_.

**40. Lonely**

Mitsuru admits that she's been lonely eversince her departure from Japan. Even if they were successful in their own ways, it was the time for her to make a move.

**41. Old**

"Dammit, Akihiko-senpai! You're a 20-year-old boxer being chased by a stream of girls every single day, and you still don't have a girlfriend?!" Junpei mused, eventually earning daggers from the eyes of the older guy. "Oh, don't tell me, you're missing a _red-headed beauty_, ehehehe—" _Thwack!_

**42. Call**

It was one night when he received a call from a familiar voice. Akihiko hastily gulped his ramen and ran towards their meeting place. Scarlet flowed around the corner.

**43. Rendezvous**

And after three long years, the Golden Pair had finally reconciled, one night at the Moonlight Bridge. Akihiko couldn't explain how happy he was, as he could finally reach those red tresses of hers again. Mitsuru was glad enough to see him again, and both didn't mind _hugging_ in public for once. "I've missed you."

**44. Caffeine**

She definitely liked tea better than coffee, but the latter helped more in keeping her up all night. This time was _different_; Akihiko finally had the guts to ask her out, the night they've been reunited. And so they went to Chagall Café. "It's on me. Because it's been forever since I last saw you." Akihiko smiled sheepishly at the redhead seated in front of him, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Akihiko, you should probably see yourself. You've matured a lot now." She chuckled. Or maybe she really missed staring at the silver-haired boxer, that she was actually charmed by him. Or maybe, she was intoxicated with caffeine from Chagall's perfectly brewed coffee.

**45. Proposal**

Akihiko had _blindfolded_ her before their 'reunion'. But all was a _scheme_. When she removed the cloth that blocked her sight, something had caught her attention. It wasn't the party poppers Junpei had bought to welcome Mitsuru, nor the dozens of food _Fuuka_ had _prepared_. It was the _tarp_ with printed, bold, and capital letters, saying "WILL YOU MARRY ME, MITSURU?" Her eyes welled upon seeing Akihiko kneeling before her and presenting her an _engagement ring_. The others could only _squeal_ at the moment. "I'm never letting you go again, Mitsuru."

**46. Longing**

Mitsuru was saddened by the fact that she couldn't see Akihiko until the wedding. She longed for him enough even before leaving for France, anyway.

**47. Something**

Mitsuru's the bride-of-all-brides. Something _old_: Her jewel-encrusted nails. Something _new_: Heels of some sort. Something _borrowed_: Yukari's necklace. Something _blue_: Fuuka's..._unknown_ delicacy?

**48. Ceremony**

Akihiko stood near the altar and could barely suppress his joy. He's marrying _Mitsuru Kirijo_, after all. Any guy would dig his bones out of the grave just to see her clad in a white wedding dress with a veil draped on. And for Mitsuru, even without her father walking with her through the aisle, she tried to hold her tears of happiness. This was surely the _best day_ of their lives.

**49. Reception**

Everything was_ perfect_ for both of them. Until Stupei got himself stuffed and ate _half _of the _five-layered _wedding cake.

**50. Foreshadowing**

After a few years, who knew that a white-haired child with princess curls could turn you into a block of shining, shimmering _ice_? Well, you could say it was Akihiko and Mitsuru's _daughter_, who sent _twenty_ kids into the hospital with the need of _thawing_. "Hey, she's like a _mini_ Kirijo-senpai!" Junpei exclaimed, before he became an ice sculpture himself in front of Yukari and Fuuka's eyes. 'You have _got_ to be kidding me.' Yukari thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Please forgive me for the grammatical errors, I'm half-asleep right now. And this is pure A/U, alright. I just wanted them to have a daughter but I can't really imagine Mitsuru getting preggy and all. Oh, and I've seen a lot of AkiMitsu _goodness_ and the fics are dated way back 2009. I hope I'm not too late for this, I just played the game this year. This is my failed attempt in romantic comedy. Ahhh. xD

Persona 3's soundtrack, especially Memories of the School, had inspired me to write this. And also all the other AkiMitsu fics here. Forgive me. xD

Please review, flames are accepted. Yaaaay. :D

~Luminous Alien


End file.
